


Supernova - Destiel Fic

by Bailey_Turner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Highschool AU, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_Turner/pseuds/Bailey_Turner
Summary: Dean joins a new high school after he and his family moved town. On his first day, he sees someone who in his opinion, shines brighter than all of the stars in the sky. But that's sappy so he'd never say anything about it, no matter how much he wants to.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sam Hurry your ass up!" Dean called up the stairs. He sighed and finished making his lunch. Today was the first day of his new high school, to say he was nervous would be an understatement. "Hey sweetie, you ready for school?" He heard his mother talking to his younger brother as they entered the kitchen. Mary smiled wide at her oldest son and moved around the counter to give him a hug, "You'll be fine today, alright?" She kissed his forehead and pulled away to help Sam with his lunch. Despite Sam being 12 now, he still wasn't the best at making food. Dean rubbed his head where his mother had kissed him.  
Not too long later, Sam's lunch had been made with minimal mess and successfully packed. Just then John walked down the stairs, "You boys ready for school?" They both nodded and grabbed their bags heading for the door. John kissed Mary goodbye and followed the two out to the car.  
The car ride wasn't too long because they had managed to get a house quite close to the local high school. John and Dean dropped Sam off at the junior area and headed for the senior area. Dean was starting year 10, a hard year to join a high school in yes, but the one he was joining none the less. He waved bye to his dad and headed toward the large building. It was evident that the bell had long since rung due to the absence of students on the large lawn. Dean grumbled and adjusted his tie, he hated wearing a uniform but it was a requirement of this particular school.

He somehow found his way to the front office and dinged the bell. By the time a lady came to the front desk Dean had loosened his tie at least two buttons lower than it had started. He greeted her with a smile, “Um, I’m Dean. I was told on the letter to come here to get a timetable?” The lady nodded and started typing something into the computer, “Won’t be a moment, just got to print it!” She was very happy for a Monday morning, which creeped Dean out a little but he remained smiling. Soon she returned with a paper in hand, “Here you go Dean! Looks like you’ve got English, lucky it’s still in this same building.” 

After a short explanation and lots of pointing, Dean was pretty sure what classroom he had to go to. He made his way to the class and gingerly knocked on the door. The teacher answered quickly and let him in. “Class, listen forward please. Everyone, this is our new student, Dean Winchester. I’m Mr. Harris, welcome to English!” Dean smiled brightly at the class, trying to appear confident when in fact he was sweating oceans from stress. Mr. Harris pointed Dean to a seat that was free. He sat quickly and took a look at what the person next to him was doing; it appeared to be some sort of plan for a project. Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, grabbing a notebook from his bag. “Would you like some help?”

Dean jumped slightly at the sudden voice, “Uh, well I’m not really sure what we are doing so I guess…” He cut himself off. The guy who had talked to him was hot to say the least. He had dark unruly black hair that looked like he had just walked straight out of a bedroom. And his eyes, dear god Dean couldn’t properly think when he was looking at them. They were the bluest blue that ever blued in Dean’s opinion. Dean started to get lost in thought before he realised that the guy was still talking to him, probably explaining the project. Dean shook the gay thoughts out of his head and listened back in, “If you want, you can join me. We can be a pair?” Dean, unsure of how to answer, simply nodded his head. “I’m Dean by the way,” Dean adjusted himself and stuck out his hand. The darker haired boy smiled at him, “Castiel” he shook Dean’s hand. Dean nodded, memorizing the name to the face. Castiel.... That's not a name that you could forget easily.


	2. The Gay approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho it's the bros
> 
> also @bslove17 asked me to tag 'em if I wrote more, so I guess here we are.

The day passed quicker than Dean expected. Soon he was in his last period of the day; Science. When he entered the class he saw a familiar face. Sighing out of relief he made his way through the chatting students to sit down next to Castiel, “Heya Cas, what you doing?” Castiel blinked and looked up. He looked slightly confused due to the use of a nickname, “I’m completing the worksheet we got last week.”  
“I see,” Dean shuffled himself and his chair closer to Castiel to read over his shoulder. Cas didn’t seem to mind Dean being so close to his face and continued to work on the questions.

A couple of minutes later, the teacher finally showed up. Most of the class had been throwing things and rioting around the room. “ALRIGHT, PLAYTIME IS OVER,” clearly the teacher had a working set of lungs. The children scurried to their chairs and sat silently. Cas stopped working on his sheet and instead sat up-right, almost like a soldier. Dean followed suit, not wanting to get on this teacher’s bad side. By the reactions of some of these kids, this guy did have one.

The lesson ended up being a long-winded explanation of mitosis, something even Dean already knew. Halfway through the lecture, Dean zoned out. He started to day-dream. Suddenly he heard a piercing noise that must have been the bell. He tried to zone back in but clearly not in time. People had already left and Cas was staring quizzically at him, “are you alright Dean?”  
“Uh, yeah, I’m okay,” He pushed his things into his bag and tried for a smile at Cas. Cas returned it and lead the way out of the class. As they walked down the hall, Dean decided to ask, “Hey Cas, what’s your last name?” Dean remembered he hadn’t listened to the role either time he had a class with the shorter boy.  
Cas smiled slightly before answering, “Castiel Novak, that’s my full name. What is your's Dean?”  
“Dean Winchester” He responded. He watched Cas’ face contort slightly, his brows furrowing as if he was trying to get the information to stay in his brain. “Winchester, that’s a nice name…” Dean noticed Cas smile slightly as he repeated Dean’s last name. Dean couldn’t help but feel a little touched, no one ever tried to remember his face let alone his name. Dean sighed happily, glad to have made such a good friend so quickly.

Soon they had made their way across the vast oval to the car park. They laughed at a silly story that Cas was telling. Dean wasn’t really listening to the words and instead was watching his friend’s face as it lit up. Clearly, the story brought joy to Cas, Dean could see it in his eyes. Those eyes, they seemed to hold every ocean, every blue sky. Dean mentally scolded himself for thinking such sappy poetic thoughts. He decided instead to try and focus on Cas’ words rather than his face, “And then my oldest brother came flying down the slide and crushed the other, and they just lay there. I couldn’t stop laughing.” Dean raised his eyebrow, Cas caught sight of this and explained, “Well usually I’m the subject of ridicule amongst my brothers, it was nice to see them make a fool of each other instead.” Dean laughed at that. Cas had also begun to laugh till they were both almost in tears for no good reason. Cas gasped for air slightly as Dean bent over, hands on knees trying to continue to stand. If they kept going like this one of them was gonna end up dead from laughter.

Suddenly a burst of two blondes came soaring across the field. One also wore the same uniform as Cas and Dean while the other seemed to be in casual wear. Dean wondered how to people with such light blonde hair could be related to Cas when Cas’ hair was raven black at the lightest. “Heyo Cassie, who’s this?” The shorter of the two questioned when he caught sight of Dean. Dean waved slightly, “I’m Dean, I’m new here.” The shorter one smirked slightly, “Well Dean-O, it’s nice to meet ya. I’m Gabriel and this here is our older brother Lucifer.”  
The taller blonde did finger guns in Dean’s general direction before addressing Cas, “You ready to head off lil bro?” Cas sighed and nodded. He turned to talk to Dean, “Goodbye Dean, I hope you had a good first day.” Dean smiled at him and stepped forward the pull the other into a hug, “I did, thank you Cas” He pulled away to see Cas’ face slightly tinged pink.

 _Did I just make Cas blush? Awwww_ yeeeeeah _._

_Shut up brain._

_You know you liked it._

Dean coughed, shutting his brain up and instead smiled at the others as they turned to leave for home. As soon as they were out of sight Dean face-palmed, “Dammit Dean, you just had to didn’t you?” He muttered under his breath before he started for the junior area to go pick up Sammy, it had been a long day too say the least.


End file.
